De Nuevo Enamorados
by lianardonis
Summary: traducción de "Way Back into Love" Cuando la hija de Tia, Tanya, descubre la verdad sobre su madre, ella y su amigo Rodney intentarán ayudarla a encontrarse con el hombre que perdió hace años. Tia x Rocket
1. memorias

Aclaración: este fanfic es una traducción de "Way Back into Love" de Ryo Muang

Aclaración: este fanfic es una traducción de "Way Back into Love" de Ryo Muang. Yo no he sido quien lo ha escrito sino él.

_**De nuevo enamorados.**_

_**Prologo: Memorias.**_

Una fría noche en Akillian, cuando la luna estaba llena, una mujer de 32 años con un largo pelo rubio y llevaba una camiseta blanca con unos pantalones blancos estaba sentada tranquilamente en un banco de su casa. Su nombre era Tia. El viento de Akillian soplaba tranquilo esa noche, causando que su pelo ondeara un poco.

Hacía años desde que Tia, Rocket, D'jok, Mei, Micro-Ice, Ahito, Yuki, Thran y Mark se retiraron del fútbol. 10 años desde que el equipo separó sus caminos. Todos ellos, empezaron sus propias vidas.

Rápidamente, Tia cerró los ojos e imágenes de sus compañeros de equipo pasaron por su mente. Ella pronto recordó lo que Rocket le dijo a ella y a sus amigos cuando se separaron.

'_nos recordaremos siempre. No importa la distancia que haya de los otros, nuestra amistad será para siempre.'_

"¿mamá?" dijo una voz. Tia pronto volvió a la realidad y se giró. Miró a su hija de 9 años de pie a su lado. La niña tenía el pelo corto y oscuro y llevaba una chaqueta verde, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y unas botas negras. Su nombre era Tanya.

"¿Tanya? ¿Qué haces todavía levantada? ¿no puedes dormir?" Le preguntó Tia a su hija preocupada.

"no mamá, es solo que… ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?" dijo Tanya.

"oh, nada" dijo Tia y se puso detrás de la oreja un mechón de su largo y blanco pelo. "yo… solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, eso es todo"

"oh. De todas maneras, tengo que irme ya a dormir. Tengo que ir a clase mañana" dijo Tanya con una sonrisa.

"es verdad. Tienes que irte a dormir ya. No querrás quedarte dormida mañana en el tazón de cereales, ¿verdad?" bromeó Tia.

Tanya se rió con la broma de su madre. Ella podía ser divertida a veces. "está bien, pero no te quedes hasta muy tarde. Buenas noches, mamá" dijo ella.

"buenas noches a ti también" dijo Tia. Tanya sonrió y Tia la abrazó. Unos segundos después, rompieron el abrazo y Tanya entró en la casa.

Un rato después, hizo caso a su hija y entró en casa. Tia sonrió y miró las estrellas.

--

Ahora eran las 12 de la noche. Una hora después, Tia daba vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir. Encendió la lámpara y abrió un cajón de la mesilla que tenia al lado de su cama. Se sentó y abrió lo que había sacado el álbum de fotos que había sacado del cajón.

Miró la foto de su boda. A su lado, un hombre familiar con un traje negro. Se quedó mirando al hombre y sonrió.

Unos segundos después, cerró rápidamente el álbum y lo puso en el cajón. Cerró el cajón y apagó la lámpara para volver a dormir. Giró en su cama y se quedó mirando al techo.

"¡¿por qué todavía pienso en él?!" cerró los ojos con fuerza. " no volveré a pensar en él más.

**Fin del capítulo.**

Le doy las gracias a Ryo Muang que me ha dejado traducir el fic.

Mañana más y mejor!!


	2. nuevo amigo

Aquí el segundo capítulo traducido de Way Back into Love de Ryo Muang

Aquí el segundo capítulo traducido de Way Back into Love de Ryo Muang.

_**Capitulo 2: Nuevo Amigo.**_

A la mañana siguiente, Tania estaba apoyada en la mesa, descansando su cabeza y repasando mentalmente el creciente problema.

A veces, estaba en desacuerdo con su madre Tia, y ella lo sabía. Últimamente, su madre se sentaba todas las noches en el patio de su casa desde hacia dos semanas.

Primero empezó a comportarse de manera extraña, Tanya antes pensaba que solo era un pequeño problema que tenía su madre, solo eso. Pero luego vio que su madre lo hacía todas las noches. Entonces Tanya se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. A veces se equivocaba con Tia, otras veces, no podía ignorarla.

¿pero cual era el problema de su madre?

"¿Qué te pasa, mamá? ¿Qué te preocupa?" se decía Tanya a si misma.

"¡Tanya, vas a llegar tarde!" Gritó Tia desde el salón. Tanya volvió a la realidad y miró el reloj. ¡eran casi las 8 en punto!

"¡oh, no! ¡voy a llegar tarde!" dijo Tanya y rápidamente se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia el salón donde vio a Tia de pie en la puerta con su mochila del colegio. Ç

"Tanya, ¿dónde estabas? Sabes que la escuela empieza en 45 minutos ¿verdad?" le regañó Tia.

"ya lo se… Lo siento mamá"

"venga, vete ya" Rió Tia y abrazó a su hija "pero no lo hagas otra vez ¿vale?"

"vale" Tia sonreía viendo como Tanya salía corriendo de casa y cogía su camino hacia el colegio. Cuando perdió a Tanya de vista, cerró los ojos y se sentó en el sofá. Pronto su sonrisa se borró y suspiró tristemente. Se apoyó en el respaldo y pronto, una visión apareció en su mente.

**Flash back: **

_Dos figuras estaban juntas sentadas en el banco de un parque de Estadio Génesis. Una de las figuras era Tia en su juventud, cuando llevaba su pelo rubio corto. Llevaba una chaqueta naranja, una camiseta amarilla con las mangas verdes y unos pantalones azules. A su lado, estaba una figura familiar. Tenía la piel morena y un oscuro y largo pelo con rastas y vestía con una chaqueta verde y unos pantalones blancos. Su nombre era Rocket. Juntos miraban una hermosa puesta de sol._

"_Rocket, ¿verdad que esto no se puede ver todos los días?"Preguntó Tia felizmente con un suspiro._

"_si, nunca podríamos ver algo así en Akillian" dijo y sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Tia. _

_Tia miró a Rocket, sonrió y dijo "Rocket, yo quiero que estemos juntos para siempre y me gustaría ser tu mujer algún día" _

_Rocket la miró y sonrió. "eso sería genial" Después cerraron los ojos y se dieron un apasionado beso._

**Fin del flash back.**

Tia pronto volvió a la realidad después de esa visión. Gimió y se secó el sudor de la frente. Se maldijo, no quería tener otra de esas visiones.

"¿por qué? ¡¿por qué no puedo parar de pensar en él?!" pensó con frustración, pero pronto suspiró derrotada y susurró "oh, Rocket ¿Por qué tiene que ser de esta manera?"

--

Tanya iba de camino al colegio. Estaba bastante lejos y ella esperaba que no pasara nada por el camino.

"¡eh, chicas! ¡es Tanya!" dijo una voz tras ella. Tanya suspiró cuando reconoció la voz. La voz era de Cindy, su peor enemiga. Ella y su grupo de chicas seguían a Tanya mientras caminaba.

"Eh, Tanya ¿tu mami te dio un besito en la mejilla antes de salir de casa?" se burló Cindy. Las otras chicas se reían como locas. Tanya cerró los ojos y aceleró el paso intentando perderlas de vista.

"¿qué pasa? ¿necesitas ir al baño o algo?" se siguió burlando Cindy. Las otras seguían riéndose. Mientras Cindy seguía insultando a Tanya, ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿vas a llorar? ¡venga, bebé! ¡llora!" silbaba Cindy. Tanya seguía andando, sin embargo tropezó con una roca y cayendo al suelo para el placer de Cindy y sus amigitas. Ellas comenzaron a burlarse de ella y le silbaban.

"jejejeje" reía Cindy "¿Qué pasa? Tu mochila es demasiado grande para ti, tu…

TWUACK!!

"AU" se quejó Cindy cuando impactó en su cara una bola de nieve. Cuando sus amigas se giraron para ver quién había sido, más bolas de nieve impactaron en sus caras haciendo que el grupo empezara a gritar aterrorizadas.

"¡auch!"

"¿Quién es este? ¡auch!"

"¡aaay! ¡Mi oreja!"

"para, para ¡ay!"

A pesar de que estaban pidiendo clemencia, el misterioso ataque siguió. Rápidamente, Cindy se puso en pie

"¡vamonos de aquí!" Exclamó Cindy.

Rápidamente el grupo de chicas se fue corriendo dejando a Tanya impresionada y segundos más tarde avanzaban preocupadas no muy lejos de allí. "¿estás bien?"

Tanya giró la cabeza para ver a su salvador. Tanya se levantó y se quitó la nieve de la cabeza y de los pantalones.

"¿estás bien?"preguntó el chico de nuevo. Tanya solo movió la cabeza. Tanya examinó al chico. Era moreno tenía el pelo rubio y llevaba una chaqueta marrón una camiseta azul y unos pantalones negros.

"si, si… creo que estoy bien" Dijo Tanya "gra-gracias por…"

"no fue nada" dijo el chico tranquilamente. "mi padre siempre dice que los matones siempre van el grupo y atacan a los más débiles, Tanya.

"¿eh?" dijo Tanya confundida ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

"Tanya… es tu nombre ¿no?" preguntó el chico.

"oh…¡oh!" exclamó Tanya "si lo es. Tú estas en… en mi.. mm.. clase de matemáticas ¿verdad? Tu nombre era… tu nombre era…"

"ey ey… tranquila, cálmate" le dijo el chico. Tanya respiró profundamente.

"gracias" dijo Tanya. El chico solo sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de Tanya.

"solo llámame Rodney…"

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Mañana más y mejor**


	3. tragedias

Capitulo 3: tragedias

_**Capitulo 3: tragedias**_

Durante el resto del día en la escuela, Tanya y Rodney estuvieron casi todo el rato juntos desde que se conocieron esa mañana.

Hablaban mucho cada uno del otro en la hora del almuerzo y también, Tanya ayudaba a Rodney con sus deberes y Rodney ayudaba a Tanya con los matones.

Pronto, el día se acabó y Tanya y Rodney juntos caminaban a casa. Después hablaron durante casi 20 minutos mientras caminaban por la acera, llegaron a casa de Tanya.

"¡vaya, Rodney! Ha sido divertido" dijo Tanya con una sonrisa.

"si. Mañana te veré en la escuela ¿verdad?" Preguntó Rodney

"¡claro!" Dijo Tanya y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico se ruborizara. "¡eh! Es solo un beso, nada especial ¿verdad?"

Después de pocos segundos de silencio, Rodney rápidamente contestó, "esto… ¡si! ¡Claro! ¡nada especial, solo eso!" rápidamente el chico se limpió la mejilla donde Tanya le había besado.

"está bien, me voy. ¡Nos vemos mañana!" dijo Tanya y rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta de su casa.

"adiós" dijo Rodney despidiéndose con la mano de Tanya.

"Espera que se lo diga a mamá" pensó Tanya feliz.

--

_Flash back._

_Eran las 10 de la noche cuando los Snow Kids iban a dormir. "Estoy agotada" Dijo Tia tumbada sobre su cama. Giró la cabeza para ver a su compañera de habitación Mei y preguntó "¿puedo apagar las luces?" _

"_claro" Dijo Mei con una sonrisa. Tia se dio la vuelta y apagó su lámpara. Mei después puso el periódico en el suelo e intentó dormir."buenas noches Tia" Dijo Mei y cerró los ojos_

"_buenas noches" dijo Tia mirando al techo. Mientras ella miraba al techo, no sabía que Rocket estaba andando por el pasillo. Tia cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero un momento después, Rocket se acercó a ella haciendo que se despertara. "¿Rocket?" preguntó confusa._

"_ssssh" le pidió Rocket, y segundos después la besó. Después de besarla, salió de la habitación. Tia se levantó para ver como se iba._

"_Dulces sueños Tia" dijo Mei que no sabía lo que acababa de pasar._

_Tia sonrió "Creo que acabo de tener uno" susurró._

_Fin del flash Back_

Tia volvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que le estaba dando de comer a su pez de colores antes de volver al pasado. Ahora había medio bote de comida para peces flotando en la pecera. El pez empezó a comerse la abundante comida que había pensando que era una gran recompensa. "¡uy, Goldie! Espera" dijo como si el pez fuera a entender su advertencia. Tia fue a la cocina-salón de su diminuto apartamento.

"¿Por qué he vuelto a pasarme _eso_?" Murmuró Tia para si misma buscando en su mueble-bar algo para beber. Pero ella ya sabía la respuesta.

Ese era el momento en el que ella y Rocket se dieron su primer beso. Ella sabía que eso no fue mucho, ambos habían hecho cosas mucho más románticas en su vida. Pero por alguna razón, ella agradecía mucho ese momento que había revivido hoy. Cuando se bebió el baso, volvió al salón y limpió la pecera justo cuando el pez la estaba limpiando por si mismo. Cuando ella puso a Goldie al lado de su pecera, Tanya entraba feliz en casa.

"¡hola mamá!" dijo Tanya

"¡oh! Hola Tanya"

"¿sabes qué? ¡he hecho un nuevo amigo hoy!"

"¿de verdad? ¡es genial!" Dijo Tia con una sonrisa.

"¡si! ¡espera a conocerle!"

"ya veo. dime como es"

" bueno, ¡tiene la piel morena, un bonito pelo rubio y su nombre es Rodney! Oh, mamá tienes que…" pero pronto, Tanya dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba parada y en estado de Shok. Entró en ese estado cuando escuchó su nombre, Rodney y la descripción que le dio su hija. "¿mamá?" preguntó preocupada.

"no, no puede ser. Esto no puede estar pasando…" murmuraba Tia.

"mamá ¿estás bien?"

"no puedo creerlo… primero las visiones… y ahora esto"

"¿mamá?"

"esto no puede estar pasando…"

"mamá, por favor. ¿estás bien?"

"ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO" gritó Tia. Tanya se quedó callada.

"¿Qué-que?" Preguntó Tanya asustada.

Tia se levantó enfadada y miró a su hija. "¡¡NO VOLVERÁS A VER A RODNEY!! ¿Me has oído?"

"¿qué? ¿por qué?"

"¡vete a tu habitación Tanya!" exclamó Tia. Tanya la miró de piedra y con la boca abierta. Tia pronto se dio cuenta de que no había hecho bien. Pronto sus gritos de furia se convirtieron en palabras de arrepentimiento. " Tanya yo…" Desgraciadamente, lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Tanya. "Tanya… lo siento yo…"

Pronto la cara de Tanya dejó el estado de Shok para convertirse en una cara de furia, y gritó "¡¡TE ODIO!!"

Con eso, inmediatamente salió corriendo.

"Tanya, lo siento yo…" pero no pudo terminar. Al entrar en su habitación Tanya dio un portazo. Inmediatamente, Tanya escondió su cara en un cojín y empezó a llorar.

--

Una hora después, Tanya escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Obviamente, era su madre. "¡vete!" Tia escuchó su grito tras la puerta. Con un suspiro, agarró el pomo, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Tanya pronto se dio cuenta y se limpió las lágrimas.

"Tanya… lo siento por gritarte" se disculpó Tia. "yo.. yo solo… bueno… yo intentaba ayudarte. Cuando escuché el nombre y la descripción de tu nuevo amigo Rodney…"

"¡si claro! ¡¿y que tiene de malo?!" Gritó Tanya y miró a su madre. Tomo aire y se sentó. "¡¿por qué no puedo volver a verle?!"

"por que" Empezó Tia.

"¿si?"

"el es tu hermano" Dijo Tia derrotada.

"¿hermano?" susurró en estado de shock. ¿su nuevo amigo Rodney era su hermano?

"si, por favor ven a mi habitación, hay algo que quiero enseñarte"

--

Mientras Tanya seguía sin entender, se sentó junto a su madre en su cama. Tia sacó de su cajón el álbum de fotos que había sacado la noche anterior y le enseñó a su hija la foto de boda. Tanya se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio a su madre con su vestido de boda, junto a un hombre con un traje.

"ese hombre. ¿es él?"

"si, el es tu padre. Su nombre es Rocket. Cuando éramos adolescentes, éramos compañeros en los Snow Kids, el equipo que representaba a Akillian en la competición de Galactik Football. Cuando llegué a los Snow Kids, preferí no pedirle permiso a mis padres y le di a Aarch, el entrenador, un mensaje falso hecho por unos actores. Pero cuando se enteraron, mandaron a dos policías a buscarme. Más tarde conseguí volver al torneo. Nuestra amistad crecía cada vez más. Cuando me enteré de que la madre de Rocket estaba viva, la busqué y en su cumpleaños se la presenté, pero en vez de darme las gracias se enfadó con migo. Más adelante, sus padres decidieron volver a intentarlo y entonces, Rocket y yo volvimos a ser amigos. Cuando él trajo a mis padres a la fiesta de las semifinales, me sentí tan feliz, que en agradecimiento el di un beso. Pero en vez de fomentar nuestra relación, amenazó con acabarla cuando me ignoró al día siguiente. Gracias a un consejo que le dio Aarch, esa noche entró en mi habitación y me besó. Al final de la competición, nuestra relación era sólida." Explicó Tia.

"¡vaya!. Es una historia increíble, mama. ¿pero que pasó con papá?" preguntó Tanya.

"unos años después, igual que yo, Rocket y mis compañeros de equipo nos retiramos y fuimos reemplazados por un nuevo equipo que representa a Akillian en la competición. Por supuesto, Rocket y yo, rápidamente nos casamos y tuvimos dos hijos muy sanos y fuertes a los que llamamos Tanya, que eres tú, y Rodney. Rocket y yo, encontramos un trabajo de empresarios. Pero unos meses después, llegó un trágico día en la vida de Rocket. Recibió una llamada en la que dijeron que sus padres tuvieron un incidente con un conductor borracho y…"

"y qué, mama"

"ambos murieron en el accidente"

"oh, no"

"si. Él estaba fatal con la noticia e inmediatamente, él desapareció de mi vida. Pronto entró en el alcoholismo y no se volvió a preocupar ni de su familia no de su trabajo. Él perdió su trabajo y se volvió un parásito"

"¿parásito?"

"es una persona que confía en vivir de los demás. Cuando Rocket perdió su trabajo, yo tuve que trabajar duro y encima de eso, encargarme de la familia. Cuando perdí mi trabajo, me puse a limpiar casas para cuidar de ti y de Rodney, pero un tiempo después, otro trágico día sucedió. Ese fue el día en que Rocket y yo nos separamos.

_Flash back_

_Tia caminaba despacio hasta Rocket que estaba sentado en un sillón. Rocket se giró y preguntó " ¿Qué pasa?" _

"_bueno.. he… perdido… mi trabajo…"Dijo Tia asustada._

"_¿por qué?" Preguntó Rocket helado._

"_por que mi jefe… dijo que no me tomaba… en serio mi trabajo" _

_¿y que fue lo que Rocket respondió? Inmediatamente, Se levantó y furioso levantó su mano y golpeó la mejilla de Tia. "¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿POR QUÉ NO TE TOMABAS EN SERIO TU TRABAJO?" Bramó él._

_Lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Tia. "por que… ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS! Desde que murieron tus padres no has hecho nada más que ser un inútil. ¡te pasas todo el día en casa sin hacer nada y yo tengo que trabajar fuera y dentro de casa! Me paso el día trabajando fuera y cuando llego tengo que cuidar a nuestros hijos, y por la noche tengo que limpiar la casa. ¿y tú que? ¡Tranquilo, relajado en el sillón como un imbécil! ¡pues yo estoy estresada! ¡realmente no puedo más!" Chilló Tia al final, al final acabó con un ronco sollozo._

_Rocket se quedó de piedra y en silencio. El se dio cuenta de que no hizo bien e intentó arreglarlo. "Tia yo…" _

"_¡¡TE ODIO ROCKET!! Yo te he tratado como a un marido, ¡¿y tu a mi como me has tratado?!" _

"_Tia, por favor" cortó Rocket otra vez._

"_¡no! ¡no más 'Tia'! ¡¿y sabes por qué?! ¡no quiero que vuelvas a decir mi nombre nunca más! ¿y por que no me volverás a nombrar más? Porque ¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS DE MI CASA!"_

_Rocket apretó sus puños y dijo."oh, con que sí ¿eh? ¡perfecto! Al infierno el matrimonio. ¿y todo por qué? ¡por que una chica se entrometió en mis asuntos! ¿Por que tú te entrometiste y curioseaste en los asuntos de la relación de mis padres? ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste que fuéramos una familia de nuevo? ¿por qué? tu entonces no eras parte de mi familia, pero ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¡SOLO PARA QUE SE FUERAN DE MI VIDA!_

"_¡bien! ¡pues lárgate! ¡ya te puedes ir!" gritó Tia._

"_Genial ¡me voy de aquí!" Gritó Rocket y se fue. Cuando se fue, Tia puso ambas manos en su cara y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente._

_Fin del flash back_

"tú no recuerdas lo que pasó por que tú y Rodney erais demasiado pequeños, pero después de eso, Rocket se llevó a Rodney con él y se fue de casa. Y yo no lo volví a ver en años." Acabó Tia. Luego lentamente miró a su hija. "por eso no quiero que vuelvas a ver a Rodney"

Tanya miró a su madre y dijo "no mamá. Yo voy a volver a ver a Rodney"

"¿por qué?" preguntó Tia.

"por que… si mi padre ha cambiado, solo quiero un momento para hablar con él y…"

"no Tanya, te prohíbo que hables con él"

"y porque…"

"por que ahora estamos bien. No quiero verle"

"¡no! ¡si pudiste ayudarle de joven ¿Por qué ahora no?

"por que…"

"¿Por qué que? ¿estás asustada por verle la cara?

"no Tanya, es solo que…"

"me voy a ver a Rodney y que me diga donde está Rocket. Voy a ayudaros a que volváis a estar juntos y tú no podrás pararme" después de eso, Tanya salió corriendo de la habitación.

"¡NO! Espera ¡por favor!" lloraba Tia. Pero Tanya la ignoró y rápidamente, salió corriendo de la casa.

"Tanya ¡TANYA!" pero por más que Tia gritaba ya era tarde. Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar.

**Fin del capítulo**

Uf… me ha costado XD es que era muy largo

Bye mañana más y mejor


	4. reunión

Capitulo 4: reunión

_**Capitulo 4: reunión.**_

"¿¡que tú eres mi que?!" exclamo Rodney sorprendido y él y Tanya caminaban ahora por la acera.

"si, Rodney, es verdad. Mi madre me lo dijo" dijo Tanya .

"¡vaya! ¡Primero, ambos nos conocemos en el colegio… y un rato después descubrimos que somos hermanos! Este Dios quiere que estemos juntos… bueno… eso creo yo.

"ya, lo se" rió Tanya "por eso, ¿me llevaras a ver a tu padre? ¡digo! ¿a nuestro padre?

"no se Tanya…" Dijo Rodney preocupado "verás, Rocket no es una persona muy sociable, No le gusta hablar con la gente y disfruta estando solo"

"ya veo… pero quiero ir a verle de todos modos"

"está bien, es tu deseo"

"pero, ¿dónde está tu casa?"

"¡oh! Ahora mismo, Rocket y yo no tenemos casa. Rocket no tiene suficiente dinero para alquilar una casa. Pero afortunadamente, un amigo le hizo una oferta para que él y yo viviéramos en su casa con él."

"¡oh! Ya veo" Dijo Tanya. Quizá su madre tenía razón, quizá nunca podría cambiar.

--

15 minutos después, Tanya y Rodney llegaron finalmente a una pequeña casa. Tanya suspiró profundamente, mientras que Rodney apretaba el timbre. Momentos después, un hombre de pelo negro y con una chaqueta blanca y unos pantalones negros abría la puerta. Su nombre era Micro-Ice, un amigo de Rocket y el hombre que les había permitido vivir con él.

"¡ola Rodney! ¿Quién es tú amiga?" saludó Micro-Ice.

"esta es Tanya Micro-Ice" dijo Rodney presentando a Tanya.

"¿Micro-Ice es tu nombre?" Preguntó Tanya confundida.

"bueno… si" Dijo Micro-ice.

"¿Por qué es tu nombre Micro-ice?"

"mi madre todavía no me ha dicho por que me llamó así" Dijo Micro-ice con una sonrisa

Tanya se rió con el chiste de Micro-ice y continuó "¿dónde está Rocket?"

"Rocket, ¿eh? ¿Por qué quieres verle?"

"por que ella es su hija" dijo Rodney

"¿Qué?" Micro-Ice ensanchó sus ojos en sorpresa.

"si, Tanya es mi hermana"

"espera… tu eres…. Y ella es…" Micro-ice estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos "oh"

"entonces ¿me llevarás a ver a Rocket o no?" Decía Tanya impaciente.

"está bien está bien, ven con migo" Dijo Micro-ice.

"vamos con él" dijo Rodney, y él y Tanya subieron los escalones de la casa. Micro-Ice llevó a los dos niños a la habitación, Micro-ice se giró y miró a Tanya. Cogió el pomo de la puerta.

"voy a hablar yo con él primero ¿está bien?" dijo Micro-Ice.

"está bien" Dijo Tanya. Micro-ice después abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba oscura, pero Micro-Ice podía ver a una persona tumbada sobre la cama.

"¿estás despierto?" le preguntó Micro-ice a la persona.

"si, Micro-Ice ¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó la persona.

"oh, nada, solo que una persona quiere verte"

"¿es Rodney?"

"no, no es él" después se giró hacia Tanya y dijo "está bien, ya puedes pasar" Tanya, lentamente entró en la habitación haciendo que la persona se levantara rápidamente de la cama.

"¿Tanya?" preguntó la persona.

"¿papá?" Dijo Tanya. La persona se acercó y fue desvelado de la oscuridad.

"si, Tanya. Soy yo, Rocket" Dijo Rocket. Tanya corrió hacia él y abrazó a su padre que llevaba tanto tiempo perdido. Rocket abrazó su espalda y dijo. "me alegro de verte de nuevo"

--

Tanya, Rodney, Micro-ice y Rocket estaban sentados en una mesa del salón cuando una mujer con el pelo naranja con una blusa rosa y una larga falda blanca apareció con unos vasos de zumo de naranja que puso en la mesa. Su nombre era Yuki, antigua jugadora de los Snow Kids y ahora la mujer de Micro-ice.

"toma" dijo Yuki acercándole un baso a Tanya.

Cuando Tanya se bebió el baso dijo "gracias" se giró hacia Rocket y preguntó. "¿papá? ¿por favor vas a volver con migo y Tia?"

"Tia. No había oído ese nombre en años" suspiró Rocket. "Mira, yo no se si podré volver a ver a tu madre otra vez"

"¿y por qué?" preguntó Rápidamente Tanya

"no voy a volver, Tanya"

"¿y por qué no?"

"bueno, Mírame Tanya. Soy un padre asqueroso. Desde que me separé de tu madre, nunca pude volver a ser un padre. No sería justo que yo fuera un padre, Tanya. Desde entonces, estoy en el alcoholismo. A demás ¿Quién que no esté loco podría querer casarse con un asqueroso borracho?" explicó Rocket.

"¿es así? ¿no volverás a ser un padre?"

"si" dijo Rocket "lo siento mucho. No tengo el valor de ver a tu madre de nuevo"

Después, Tanya suspiró angustiada y dijo "quizá mi madre tuviera razón. Tu nunca podrás cambiar" Después Tanya salió de la casa.

"¡Tanya, espera!" Dijo Rodney y se fue tras ella, pero ella ya había salido de la casa. Se giró hacia Rocket y dijo "mira que has hecho, papá" después salió corriendo de la casa para buscar a Tanya.

Cuando Rondey cerró la puerta, Yuki y Micro-ice miraron fijamente a Rocket. "¿Por qué me miráis?"

"no has hecho bien en decirle eso a tu hija ¿no te parece, Rocket?" dijo Micro-Ice disgustado.

"yo creo que fuiste un gran capitán cuando jugábamos al fútbol, Rocket" dijo Yuki disgustada también. Después, Yuki y Micro-ice salieron del salón dejando a Rocket solo. Rocket apartó su flequillo de la cara disgustado.

"¿Por qué me pasa a mi esto?" gritó Rocket.

--

"¡TANYA! ¡TANYA!" chillaba Tia preocupada mientras andaba por la acera buscando a su hija. Pero por mucho que gritara, su hija no aparecía. Se sentó en el suelo mientras empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos y susurró "¿qué he hecho mal?"

"¿Tia?" Tia se giró y vió de donde salía la voz familiar. La voz era de una mujer con el pelo largo y castaño, atado en una coleta y llevaba una camiseta negra con unos pantalones negros. Junto a ella, un hombre con el pelo rojo y una chaqueta roja con unos pantalones negros y unos guantes negros.

"¿mei? ¿D'jok?" dijo Tia reconociendo a la pareja.

"¿está todo bien?" preguntó D'jok

"estábamos paseando hasta que te escuchamos gritar ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Mei preocupada.

"Mei…" gimoteó Tia. "es mi-mi Hija…le-le grité y-y ahora…no se-dónde está" Mei la abrazó y gotas calientes que salían de los ojos de Tia, empezaron a caer sobre su hombro. La chica la abrazó más fuerte.

"ssh, shh, tranquila, está bien, Tia, está bien…" la calmaba Mei.

" no te preocupes, Tia, te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu hija. Para esto están los amigos ¿no?" añadió D'jok.

Tia miró a Mei y susurró "gracias"

"no te preocupes, no puede estar muy lejos ¿no?" dijo Mei.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

Que pronto se lee y cuanto tarda en traducirse … uf…


	5. confidencial

5

_**5. Confidencial**_

Más tarde, Tanya y Rodney estaban sentados en una cueva. Tanya no paraba de pensar en la conversación con Rocket.

"No me puedo creer que Rocket no quiera volver. Yo pensaba que debía ayudar a mi madre para que volvieran a estar juntos pero… será mejor olvidarlo" Dijo Tanya

"hey, yo creo que nuestros padres nunca podrán estar juntos otra vez. Pero de cualquier manera, no te preocupes más. Tu no vas a estar sola, tú estarás con migo, te lo prometo, yo voy a seguir siendo tu hermano aunque estemos separados por dos mundos distintos" Dijo Rodney.

Al llegar a ese punto, dos lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Tanya. Se giró hacia Rodney y le dijo "te quiero"

"yo también te quiero" Dijo Rondey y ambos se abrazaron. "no voy a dejar que te pase nada, Tanya, te lo prometo" en ese momento escucharon un gruñido.

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Tanya poniéndose de pie.

"no lo se, pero no es mi estómago" Dijo Rondey. Él y Tanya giraron sus cabezas y vieron… ¡Un Oso Polar!

¡estaba de píe, gruñendo, junto a ellos!

"¡oh no! ¡vámonos! ¡tenemos que alejarnos de él!" Gritó Tanya. Rápidamente, ambos niños salieron corriendo lejos del oso. Pero él oso rugía y les seguía. Tanya gritaba pidiendo ayuda y Rodney corría junto a ella lejos del oso.

--

D'jok, Tia y Mei caminaban hacia el parque. "¿estás seguro de que podrían estar en este parque, querido?" le pregunto Mei a D'jok.

"vamos… a los niños les encanta jugar en los parques. ¿A dónde pueden haber ido si no?" dijo D'jok. De repente, Tia gritó de horror. Un gran ruido llegó a sus oídos. Se giró para escucharlo mejor. Venía de las montañas, a cien yardas del parque.

"no, no puede ser" susurró Tia nerviosa. "¡Tanya no puede estar en peligro! ¡ella no…!" su sangre se volvió fría. Escuchó un rugido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Salió corriendo en dirección al terrible grito.

"¡TIA! ¿A dónde vas?" le gritó Mei.

"¡Tia! ¡no vallas allí! ¡eso está desierto! ¡vuelve!" Gritó D'jok.

"¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO!" Gritó Tia con todas sus fuerzas "¡YA VOY TANYA! ¡AGUANTA! ¡YA VOY TANYAAAAA!"

--

_Flash back_

_Ese día, Tia y Rocket caminaban cogidos de la mano por el bosque de estadio Génesis._

"_esto es mejor que el centro comercial ¿no??" dijo Tia con una sonrisa. _

"_no puedo creer que sigamos en estadio Génesis. Es increíble" dijo Rocket mirando a su alrededor impresionado. Se giró y miró a Tia. "¿de donde has sacado una tarjeta de acceso?"_

_Tia sonrió y dijo "Tener padres diplomáticos tiene sus ventajas" Se acercó a Rocket y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros "Ellos quieren verte pronto. Quieren conocerte mejor" _

"_¿de verdad? Pero si ya nos conocemos" preguntó Rocket confuso._

"_les has gustado Rocket" Tia se acercó a su cara, pero Rocket interrumpió rápidamente._

"_vaya ¡Graffiti Blues!" __Rocket corrió rápido hacia donde estaban las flores para verlas mejor. "estas flores son rarísimas" El chico las olió. Tia caminaba hacia él con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué estabas diciendo?" Dijo y se giró hacia Tia._

"_nada, no estaba diciendo nada" Dijo Tia con los brazos cruzados._

"_de verdad ha sido una sorpresa encontrarme con esto, necesitan mucha…" Pero Rocket no pudo terminar, Tia le empujó al río. "agua ¡EYY!_

"_ups, lo siento ¿Qué estabas diciendo?" se rió Tia._

"_eso no ha sido divertido" dijo Rocket con el ceño fruncido " Entonces Rocket se levantó Tia salió corriendo. "ahora me toca a mi" dijo Rocket y salió corriendo. Tia se escondió tras un árbol y miró para ver si veía a Rocket, pero no le veía. Cuando se volvió a Girar vio a Rocket en frente de ella. "ya te tengo" dijo Rocket y la atrapó con sus brazos. Acercó su cara a la de ella, pero esta se escapó de él y empezó a correr lejos. _

"_cógeme si puedes" dijo Tia corriendo entre los árboles._

_Sin darse cuenta, ella entró en un área prohibida. _

"_Tia ¡vuelve aquí!" gritó Rocket. Pero Tia hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Rocket y siguió adelante._

_Rockete empezó a correr hacia donde estaba ella._

"este _chico… como se preocupa" Tia grababa con su cámara pero dio un traspiés y se cayó por el precipicio gritando. Rápidamente se agarró a una rama. _

"_¡¡ROCKET!! ¡ROCKET!" _

"_¡AGUANTA!" Dijo Rocket intentando darle la mano._

"_¡Salvame Rocket! ¡me estoy resbalando!" gritaba Tia asustada._

"¡TIA TIA!

_Fin Del FLASH BAK_

Rocket estaba tumbado en su cama. Suspiró recordando ese momento. Ese fue el momento en el que Tia resbaló y Rocket tubo que usar el Espíritu para salvarla. ¿pero qué mas podía hacer?

Justo en ese momento, Micro-Ice y Yuki abrieron la puerta. "hola, Rocket estamos asombrados de que no estés durmiendo ¿podemos entrar?" Preguntó Yuki

"claro" dijo Rocket. Los dos se sentaron a su lado.

"Rocket ¿Qué pasa con tigo? Cuando jugábamos al fútbol, tu eras una gran persona. Pero ahora… mírate." Dijo Micro-ice.

"Mirad, chicos, yo no…" pero Rocket fue interrumpido.

"Rocket ¿por qué no vuelves con ella?" dijo Micro-Ice "los dos hacíais una gran pareja, estabais muy bien juntos"

Rocket le miró sorprendido y dijo "¿Qué?"

"¿no es evidente, Rocket? Con ella trabajas para sus padres, era bonito ver como trabajabas con ella."

"micro-ice… no se…"pero micro hice siguió hablando.

"yo puedo recordad como una noche me dijiste que querías ser su marido y que querías vivir en casa para trabajar con ella y ayudarla con el papeleo y los proyectos de negocio, y reíros cada vez que trabajabais en casa juntos y no voy a mencionar el tiempo que querías pasar con tus hijos"

"yo recuerdo un día en el que fuimos a veros y ambos estabais quitando la nieve de la entrada, y en unos momentos empezasteis una guerra de bolas de nieve. Eso fue realmente bonito." Rió Yuki.

"es verdad, los buenos momentos que pasasteis juntos" suspiró Micro-ice. Todos esos recuerdos empezaron a pasar por la memoria de Rocket. Era verdad. Estaban diciendo la verdad. Se querían mutuamente. Tia era realmente especial para él. Y al final eran felices, hasta que sus padres murieron. Recordó lo que su tío Aarch le dijo unos años atrás.

"_No cometas el mismo error que yo, o que tu padre, Rocket" _las palabras de Aarch rebotaban en su mente.

"es verdad" dijo Rocket.

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron Yuki y Micro-ice confusos. Rocket se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Yuki. Rocket la miró con una sonrisa.

"¿a ti que te parece?, voy a buscar a Tanya y a ser un padre de nuevo" Micro ice y Yuki se quedaron con la boca abierta. Micro Ice se puso delante suyo.

"¡eso es genial! Es genial que hayas vuelto, Rocket" dijo Micro Ice.

"creo que Thran, Ahito y Mark te ayuden a encontrarla" añadió Yuki.

"muchas gracias, chicos" Rocket se giró y abrazó a Micro Ice y a Yuki. "gracias por todo"

"no hay problema ¿para que están los amigos?" dijo micro Ice. De pronto, Rocket comprendió lo que significaba el flash back de antes. ¡Tia estaba en peligro! Tenía que salvarla de nuevo. Rocket puso cara de pánico "no tengo mucho tiempo"

"¿Qué?" dijo Yuki

"Tia está en peligro"

"de que estás hablando…"

"¡no tengo tiempo! ¡tengo que ir!" inmediatamente, Rocket salió corriendo. "¡aguanta Tia! Ya estoy llegando ¡SOLO AGUANTA!"

--

Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, esk he tenido problemas con el pc

bye


	6. la lucha

Capitulo 6: La Lucha

_**Capitulo 6: La Lucha**_

"¡Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío!" susurraba Rocket mientras corría a toda velocidad a través del bosque.

Micro-Ice, Yuki y sus primos Thran y Ahito los seguían desde detrás jadeando.

"¡Rocket, más despacio!" Gritaba Micro-Ice agotado.

"¡Rocket! ¿por qué corremos hacia aquel desierto de nieve?" gritó Thran

"por que en ese desierto de nieve es muy peligroso para la gente. ¡Por eso estoy seguro de que Tia está allí!" gritó Rocket. Él y su grupo llegaron a un lugar en el que vieron a dos personas familiares sentadas en el suelo, llorando frenéticamente. Eran Tanya y Rodney.

"oh, no" susurró Mark y rápidamente se acercaron a los dos niños.

"Tanya, Rodney ¿estáis bien?" preguntó Yuki

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Añadió Rocket

"Es… Tia" consiguió decir Rodney

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamó Rocket con los ojos como platos.

"si, papá. Ella estaba aquí. Nosotros estábamos huyendo de un Oso polar. Finalmente nos tiró al suelo e intentó atacarnos. Pero Tia apareció de la nada y saltó sobre el Oso y empezó a luchar contra él" Dijo Tanya.

"El oso clavó sus garras en el suelo y conseguimos escapar, nosotros no queríamos, pero ella nos obligó. Así que salimos corriendo y nos escondimos detrás de un árbol y vimos como Tia luchaba contra el oso. Después de eso, se dejó de escuchar ruidos así que fuimos a ver donde estaba Tia, pero ¡no estaba!" añadió Rodney

"el oso debe de haberla perseguido por el bosque ¡tenemos miedo de lo que pueda haber hecho el oso" dijo Tanya con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas.

Rocket estaba boquiabierto. No ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¡no podía creer lo que estaba pasando! Rápidamente empezó a correr hacia el bosque. Su corazón latía muy rápido dándole fuerzas para correr más rápido.

"¡ROCKET! ¿A DÓNDE VAS? ¡VUELVE!" gritó Ahito.

"¡NO!" gritó Rocket a todo pulmón "¡AGUANTA TIA! ¡AGUANTAAAA!"

Tia gritó horrorizada y apoyó su espalda en el enorme roble que tenía detrás. Su corazón latía ferozmente, Tia tragó saliva y empezó a temblar del susto mientras su destino estaba claramente frente a sus ojos. El oso se acercaba gruñendo hacia Tia.

"por favor, por favor, no" imploraba Tia con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla. " por favor… no me hagas daño… yo…" con un suspiro, Tia comenzó a gritar. Cálidas y saladas lágrimas rodaban por sus majillas mientras temblaba de miedo. Con un pequeño gruñido de aprobación, el oso sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba a su presa.

Finalmente, tras un suspiro, Tia cerró fuertemente los ojos lista para lo inevitable.

'voy a morir, pero al menos he salvado a mis niños. Tanya, Rodney, os quiero' pensó Tia tristemente.

"DÉJALA EN PAAAAZ" se escuchó un grito.

El oso polar salió disparado contra un suelo con un gran golpe, con furia miró a su nuevo enemigo.

Tia ensanchó sus ojos sorprendida. No podía creer quién estaba delante de ella en ese momento. Era Rocket. No se lo podía creer. Estaba arriesgando su vida para protegerla.

"¡deja a mi mujer en paz AHORA!" Gritó Rocket y se puso en postura de pelea. Tia gritó apagadamente y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y solo podía oír lo que Rocket decía. La había llamado "mujer". Tia no se lo podía creer, pero sonrió un poco. No se lo había oído decir en años. "¡me oyes! ¡déjala en paz, maldito bicho!" El oso polar soltó un feroz rugido y se lanzó al ataque.

El oso polar le golpeó como si de una bala de cañón se tratara. Rocket empezó a sangrar. Se había hecho una herida en la frente a causa del golpe. Segundos después, ambos estaban en el suelo. En un momento, Rocket se puso encima del oso. El oso gimió de dolor cuando Rocket le golpeó. Una lluvia de puños calló sobre el oso.

El oso golpeó a Rocket haciendo que este se enfadara y gritara de dolor.

Tia observaba la épica batalla que se libraba ante ella. Nunca le había visto enfadarse de ESA manera. Cuando se separaron, Rocket se enfadó, pero no de esa manera.

"¡déjala en paz! ¡te voy a matar, oso roñoso!"

El oso le dio un zarpazo a Rocket en la espalda. Este gritó de dolor. Con un brutal movimiento, el oso estampó a Rocket en la tierra.

¡CRUNCH!

Rocket agonizaba en el suelo con el brazo roto haciendo que Tia gritara de horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" Rocket gritaba agonizando en el aire de la noche. El oso se acercaba peligrosamente a él

"NOOOO" lloraba Tia lanzándole una bola de nieve al oso.

Tia se lanzó sobre la pata del oso y le mordió profundamente hasta que alcanzó el músculo. El oso gritó dolorido y empujó a Tia haciendo que se golpeara la espalda contra el duro suelo.

El oso estaba a punto de matarlos cuando de pronto, gracias a Dios, Rocket se levantó.

"TE HE DICHO QUE LA DEJES EN PAZ"

Con un brutal golpe, Rocket hizo que la cabeza del oso se rompiera.

Después calló al suelo y comenzó a gemir de agonía.

Ambos estaban en lamentable estado.

"¿Tia?" dijo Rocket débilmente. Con la visión borrosa miró la escena de la increíble batalla. "Tia… ¿es-estas bien?"

"R-rocket.." dijo Tia en voz baja. Rocket se giró para mirarla. "me-me has salvado"

"Tia… no hables…" dijo Rocket

" has vuelto por mi" Gimoteó Tia. Rocket le acarició el pelo.

"ssh, todo está bien, Tia, se ha acabado todo"

"Rocket, ¿por qué has vuelto?"

Rocket la miró a los ojos. "por que… por que quiero volver a estar con tigo. Siento todo lo que te hice… yo te quiero" susurró Rocket.

"yo también te quiero" Tia cerró los ojos y descansó en el hombro de Rocket. "nunca pude imaginar que volverías con migo, Rocket"

Rocket cerró los ojos y dejó que dos lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas "eh, vamos, soy tu marido ¿no?" rápidamente, todo se volvió negro.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


End file.
